Hot Tea and an Old Curtain
by aspirer
Summary: An Angel meets Mimi fic. Sort of ties in with my other AngelMimi friendship fic, 'The Strong One'. A little humour, a little drama. Reviews, as always, are appreciated.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. JL does, God rest his soul.

AN: I usually write and think of Angel as a 'she', but in this fic he's a younger boy, so he's a 'he. This piece was originally in the middle of my other Angel/Mimi friendship piece **'The Strong One'**, but I decided it didn't fit so I split them. It may start and finish somewhat abruptly, because I tried to alter it as little as possible, but the main part exists on it's own. Please enjoy! And please review…go on, make my day.

Angel had taken up his mother's job at the laundromat, busking on the street with a set of drumsticks and a 10-gallon plastic pickle tub he'd found behind a shut down Chinese restaurant. He loved his work and his street performing, because of the people he encountered. Many of them were Hispanic, just like him, due to the high number of immigrants living in his area, and were always ready to chat, often finding they were somehow related or knew mutual friends, as was the nature in a tight knit community.

But as things got better for Angel at work, the relationship between his mother and the bottle was getting progressively worse. Drunken spats were becoming daily routine by now, various lacerations and bruises gracing Angel's face more then enough evidence.

Then one day, a seed of change was sown. It was late afternoon, and Angel was serving at the counter of the laundromat when a petite girl, with the largest, darkest eyes he'd ever seen, and a long tangle of curly hair strolled into the laundromat. She spotted him and smiled, dragging her basket full of washing over to the counter.

'Hey honey,' he smiled back 'Can I help you with that?' he indicated the huge basket in her small arms. She laughed pleasantly, blowing her lengthy fringe out of her eyes.

'Si, thankyou' she placed it on the counter gratefully 'I'm sorry, I'm just not sure how this – a laundromat - works. My aunt sent me here, and said…Angel would help me'

'Well that's me, chica! Who's your aunt?' he chuckled at the surprised look on her face.

The girl smiled again 'Sorry, I didn't expect Angel to be a…boy,' she laughed a little louder 'Juanita Marquez is my aunt…I'm Mimi' she held out her tiny hand and Angel shook it.

'Well, Mimi Marquez, how come you've never come in here with Juanita before? In fact…I don't think I've ever seen you around. You from here?'

'No, my Papi sent me to live with Juanita when Mama got sick' her smile suddenly faltered 'I've been here for a week'

'…aw, I'm sorry, chica' Mimi brushed him off.

'Don't be, I'm fine' her smile was back 'Just sick of waiting for her to get better' Angel couldn't help but hear the quaver in her voice.

He picked up the basket in his arms and touched her chin 'Come on, hon, I'll help you with the washing and then we'll have a cup of tea okay?'

'Sounds great' she followed him to the closest machine and helped him load the clothes into it.

'How old are you anyway, Mimi?' Angel asked suddenly.

'I'll be 17 in 10 months'

'Counting down are we?'

She gave an embarrassed laugh 'Just can't wait to be older'

'Oh, honey, youth is the greatest thing you'll ever have. With age comes troubles, and you lose that…vitality…uh, zest for life you have when you're our age' he articulated, thinking of his mother.

Mimi stopped loading the washing 'You think?' she sounded curious.

'Chica, I know. I'm not much older than you, but I've seen what happens to people when they grow up too fast. You end up with the wrong kind of people, in the wrong kind of places, doing the wrong kind of things'

Mimi suddenly looked worried 'Great…' she murmured.

Angel finished loading the washing and stared at her 'Honey, don't look so scared. You look like a smart girl, you'll be fine' he touched her chin again.

She laughed quietly. She laughed a lot, he'd noticed. 'Yeah, well…I hope so'

'Don't worry, Angel'll keep an eye on you' he fiddled with some buttons on the machine and it sprang into action. Mimi reached into her pockets for some money, but he held out his hand to stop her.

'Tell Juanita this one's on me…or better yet' he continued as they walked back to the counter 'tell her it's in exchange for some of her cappuccino cake'

'Deal'

Angel placed the basket behind the counter and took a key down from a nail in the wall. He lightly steered Mimi through the door and locked the shop behind them.

'Won't you need to be there for customers?' Mimi asked as he pocketed the key.

'And let you walk home alone? While the sun sets? No way, chica. Besides, I'm only closing up 5 minutes early. I'll take care of your laundry in the morning' he linked his arms through hers playfully and walked her a couple of stores down, to a small diner, also just closing for the night. He rapped on the door, making a cheeky face at whoever was inside. Mimi peered through the glass to see an older woman, who was scrubbing a table, look up, annoyed, but then she put on a radiant smile when she saw who it was. She bustled to the door and pushed it open.

'Angelo! Come in! And who is your pretty friend?' the lines around her eyes crinkled into a deeper smile when she saw Mimi. Mimi couldn't help but smile back. She liked this older lady. She looked about the same age as Mimi's grandmother and smelt of lavender and allspice.

'Eva, this is Mimi Marquez, Juanita's niece' Angel touched Mimi's back, nudging her forwards. Mimi held out her hand, and Eva, disregarding this completely, swept her into a hug.

'Just as beautiful as your auntie, no? You come and visit my diner often' Eva released her and Mimi nodded.

'Si, thankyou!' Mimi was quite taken aback by the lovely reception she'd received this afternoon. She accepted a paper cup of hot tea gratefully and followed Angel out the door after receiving another hug from Eva.

Angel smiled at the younger girl beside him. He was starting to like her. She was sweet, and cute, and so innocent. Too bad he chased boys. He took a gulp of his tea, but nearly spat it out moments later, his eyes lighting up as he gave a little squeal of excitement. Mimi jumped slightly.

'What? What?' she sounded alarmed. Angel swallowed and shook his head, laughing as he darted across her path and into a little alleyway they were passing. Mimi followed him, confused, and peered into the alley. It was deserted apart from a group of smokers down the opposite end. Angel had set his cup down and was pulling what looked like an old curtain out of a large rubbish bin. It was a soft pink, and had little yellow stars embroidered on it. It looked as though it belonged in a baby's nursery. Angel moaned in delight as he brushed it down. Mimi watched him, a quizzical expression on her face.

'Found something?' she prompted. He looked up and bounced over to her, holding the curtain against her legs.

'Wouldn't it make a beautiful skirt?' he sighed, rubbing the fabric with his thumb. He pulled it to his hips. 'I could pull this off, what do you reckon?' he tilted his head at her, swinging his hips playfully.

'Totally!' Mimi exclaimed, loving this strange new friend more by the second. He jumped up and down, clapping his hands, and then, picking up his tea, he tucked the cloth under his arm.

'Let's go, chica. Juanita will worry,' he turned to walk out of the alley, when a shout echoed down the alley. The group of smokers, obviously bored, were advancing up the concrete strip.

'Hey! Queerbag! Whose your girlfriend?' the closest one was leering. Mimi felt her heart leap into her mouth.

'C'mon Angel' she muttered. She made to leave, but turned back when Angel didn't move. He revolved slowly on the spot to face them, quirking his head and smirking. This didn't seem to make them friendlier. They were coming ever closer, and Mimi, whose immediate impulse was to run anywhere but here, nearly threw up when she saw Angel square his shoulders and walk to meet them.

'Angel! Come on!' she said even louder.

'Angel?' This seemed to tickle the men's fancy. 'No one wants you here, fag. Get lost and leave us to help your girlfriend' he nodded at Mimi, who felt well and truly sick by now.

'Oh please, my Mimi-chica could do better than you with her eyes closed. Hello?' Angel indicated himself sarcastically, speaking boldly, seemingly fearless. He sashayed further toward them.

'What are you trying to say, queerass? That you're a better man?' the entire gang grunted and circled around their leader.

Angel giggled. 'Oh sweetie, I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, and more of a woman than you'll ever get'. Faster than Mimi could blink, Angel leaned forward and tipped the remainder of his tea over the leaders head, then turned and bolted, grabbing Mimi as he ran past her.

'Run, chica!' Mimi didn't need to be told twice. She pelted after Angel and they rounded the corner, a good 10 feet away from their pursuers who were now livid with fury, which Angel apparently found hilarious.

Angel gasped for air, his face contorted as his body trembled with unstoppable laughter, still running. It was easier to run in the sneakers he wore now than it had ever been in heels, so he had that to be thankful for at least. Still holding Mimi's wrist, he pulled her through the open door of a restaurant, ducking behind a tall green display plant as they entered, wary of the waitress' suspicious glance. They leaned against the wall, catching their breath, Mimi perplexed by Angel's lack of concern, but finding she couldn't resist joining in at the sight of his ecstatic face.

'Did you SEE them?' he was gasping 'They didn't know what hit them! I bet they've never a drag queen fight back before!'

Mimi sank to the floor, suddenly in peals of laughter, holding her stomach to ease the stitch in her side. Their followers hadn't come into the restaurant, and she was quite sure they'd managed to lose them. Angel, thinking along the same wavelength, reached for her hand.

'Sorry you had to go through that,' he said cheerfully 'You feeling okay, honey?'

'Of course! Come on, take me home' she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. They inched to the edge of the restaurant, and peered out the door, ignoring the waitress' disapproving glare. Seeing that the coast was clear, they ran the extra block, not stopping until they were on the doorstep of Juanita Marquez's apartment. Mimi knocked hurriedly, Angel stifling giggles as they stared around nervously, paranoid more smoking skinheads were going to jump out from somewhere. The door swung open, revealing a rotund, middle-aged Hispanic woman, who immediately ushered them both inside.

'Mimi darling! You're home…I see you've met Angelo! Staying for dinner dear?' Juanita went to take Angel's jacket but he politely declined.

'Gracias, Juanita, I must get home for Mama,' he smiled. Juanita returned the smile softly.

'Ah, of course. If you need any help Angelo, just phone me, yes?'

'Of course!' Angel kissed her cheek, then Mimi's. 'It was great to meet you, chica. Juanita, I'll drop round your laundry tomorrow, okay?'

'Thankyou, sweetheart!' Juanita hugged him and Mimi waved as they saw him out the door. Angel jumped down the last two steps and jogged back the way they'd come, relieved when he finally turned into the street he lived on. He let himself in, thanking the Lord when he saw that his mother was already home. She was in bed unusually early, but at least she hadn't been drinking today. Angel kissed her forehead before making himself another cup of tea to make up for the one he'd already used up, and curled up on the couch, falling asleep there as the sound of late-night infomercials flickered from the fuzzy television screen.

AN: If you can be bothered, please go check out **'The Strong One'** and read what happens with Mimi and Angel and the background on the situation with Angel's mother.

Peace.


End file.
